Petite scène de la vie quotidienne
by Solstice-Resolution
Summary: Attention, bonus de la fanfiction Solstice-Résolution. Il est donc préférable d'avoir lu la fanfiction, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 8. Just for fun : l'auteur face à ses personnages qui ont tous des réclamations à faire !


Note : voici donc le bonus du chapitre 8, comme promis. Donc, à ne lire qu'après avoir lu le chapitre 8 de ma fanfiction Solstice.

Enjoy !!

Scène de la vie quotidienne

« C'est pour moi un sujet d'étonnement toujours renouvelé de voir avec quel dédain, quelle indifférence de leurs plaisirs les hommes négligent d'en étendre les domaines. Ils me font l'effet de ces gens qui ne se lavent que les mains et le visage, quand ils croient devoir limiter en eux les zones de la volupté. »

Je relevai la tête. Cette lecture n'était décidément pas l'une des plus passionnantes… Mes yeux errèrent un instant sur le paysage qui défilait.

Soudain, je vis ce que j'aurais dû voir plus tôt. L'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Il était très grand, une trentaine d'années. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient, attendant vraisemblablement quelque chose. Je le reconnus surtout à sa peau mate et à ses cheveux noirs coupés très courts.

« - Sam ? hoquetai-je. Sam Uley ?

- Lui-même. Tu as l'air surprise de me voir…

- Hmmm. Oui, en effet… » Il n'y eut qu'un très court instant de silence tandis qu'une voix féminine et impersonnelle énonçait : « Cité du design ».

« - C'est pour cela que je suis là », reprit l'Indien.

- Pourquoi ? » balbutiai-je. Parce qu'à mon avis, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la Cité du design...

« - Enfin ! Tu es intelligente ! Réfléchis un peu ! » Mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer face à un homme qui faisait bien quarante centimètres de plus que moi…

« - Tu as oublié de présenter Emma à notre meute ! Si tu ne le fais pas, nous la tuerons ! »

Comme lors des visions d'Alice, je vis Emma entourée par une quinzaine de loups qui la mettaient en pièces. J'en frissonnai même si je savais qu'il bluffait. Je connaissais la fin de l'histoire et cela se ne se passait pas comme ça…

« - D'accord, je le ferai. Tu… ? » Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Une magnifique jeune femme venait de monter dans le tram. Elle jeta un regard dégoûté à l'indien et se rapprocha de moi.

« - Bonjour, Rosalie, fis-je une fois que j'eux retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Salut, répondit-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Si elle était là, elle aussi, ce n'était certainement pas pour me faire des compliments.

« - Je suis… je suis…

- D'accord avec Sam ? » terminai-je à sa place, ces mots ne voulant pas sortir de sa bouche. Elle pinça les lèvres en guise de réponse. Je soupirai.

« - Que veux-tu ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! » Elle se tourna et fusilla du regard un jeune homme qui la regardait trop intensément, sans doute parlant d'elle à l'ami qui lui faisait face. Le garçon sursauta et sembla vouloir disparaître sous terre.

« - Enfin, Rose ! Je ne peux pas te faire débarquer comme ça, en disant de but en blanc à Emma : « Salut, tu sais que tu n'auras jamais de bébé ? » !!!

- Comme l'a dit Sam, tu n'es pas bête, et Emma lit dans les pensées… » Je sursautai violemment. Edward se trouvait à mes côtés sans que je me sois aperçu de son arrivée.

« Destination Hôpital Nord », fit la voix de la femme.

Je réussis à m'arracher de la contemplation des yeux d'or en fusion et reculai d'un pas, du moins autant que me le permettait l'espace réduit. Il commençait d'ailleurs à y faire très chaud. Sans doute à cause de Sam.

Edward leva un sourcil.

« - Bon, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien du tout. Je venais juste voir ce qui se passait.

- Tu as vu de la lumière alors tu es entré, c'est ça ? » me moquai-je. Peu importait la raison de leur présence, de toute manière, elle semblait plaire à de nombreux passagers, rendant de plus en plus confiné l'espace dans le tram.

« - Tu… je… nous… enfin, personne n'a appris à Emma à ne pas réagir à l'appel de son nom.

- D'accord, j'y penserai. » Je me tournai vers Rosalie, mais il reprit :

« - Et puis, m'appela-t-il, j'aimerai bien quelque chose à propos de Bella.

- Oui ? » Mais il fronça les sourcils et tourna imperceptiblement son visage vers la gauche.

« - Edward ?

- Oh, excuse-moi. Oui, pour Bella. Il y a un passage que Stephenie (je compris qu'il parlait de Stephenie Meyer) n'a pas eu la place d'écrire parce que c'était déjà trop long. Bella volait au secours de J. Jenks. Je trouve que c'était une bonne idée. J'aimerai bien la voir.

- Oui, mais ni toi, ni Emma n'accompagnerait Bella…

- Tu trouveras bien une solution… Ce n'est pas là que tu descends, au fait ? » Je regardai dehors. En effet, nous étions déjà à la Terrasse. Je sautai du tram avant que les portes ne se referment.

Ils étaient déjà à mes côtés.

A l'arrêt du bus 17 quelqu'un nous attendait.

« - Salut, Jasper, marmonnai-je. Qu'ai-je encore oublié ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est Alice qui m'a envoyé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne serait pas très présente dans ce chapitre, mais que moi j'y serai. Elle a parlé d'une histoire d'eau, ou de quelque chose comme ça…

- De l'eau ? Pourquoi faire ? Enfin, si elle l'a dit…

- Elle a aussi parlé de colle et de vinyle » finit Esmé de sa voix douce, me faisant tout de même sursauter. Elle était montée à « Porte de Villars » et s'était glissée entre Rosalie et Jasper. Celui-ci était à côté de l'Indien. Même assis sur les sièges de la STAS, il était plus grand que moi. Debout, s'entend.

« - Vinyle ? Comme les disques ? A quoi ça sert ?

- Elle ne l'a pas précisé.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue ?

- Elle a vu qu'il y aurait trop de monde.

- Ah… En effet, fis-je en voyant Carlisle monter à l'arrêt suivant. Ça fait beaucoup de monde.

Bonjour », ajoutai-je au superbe médecin. Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre sa femme. J'avais de nouveau très chaud et sans doute une jolie couleur sur les joues.

« - Je voulais te voir… Tu ressemble drôlement à Emma, dis donc !

- Oui, c'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua Edward.

J'essayai de le fusiller des yeux, mais n'y réussis pas. Trouver un autre sujet de conversation, vite. Edward éclata de rire et il me souffla :

« - Emmett arrive…

- Quoi ? » Mais ils étaient déjà… je comptai rapidement… cinq vampires et un loup !

Mais Emmett monta dans le bus à « La Goutte » et rejoignis notre groupe.

« - Salut tout le monde ! Les visions d'Alice se précisent. Elle a vu une chasse et une rivière. Tu te rappelles ? L'eau ? Eh bien, c'est l'eau d'une rivière.

Et puis, je te signale qu'elle voit qu'elle ne voit plus rien. Elle aimerait d'ailleurs que cette situation cesse. Elle est lassée de voir disparaître Emma tout le temps.

- Désolée, marmonnai-je.

- Elle m'a autorisé à utiliser la force pour faire réapparaître Emma.

- Je n'ai jamais vu des gens aussi exigeants !

- Tu promets ?

- Non. Se serait des spoilers… » Emmett se rapprocha de moi, menaçant. Mais le bus s'arrêta encore et Seth monta dedans, faisant ainsi diversion.

« - Je comprends mieux… fit Jasper.

- Ben… pas moi… » soupirai-je. Seth ? Que faisait-il là ?

Edward secoua la tête, comme s'il était désolé par mes pensées. Ce qui était en fait probablement le cas.

« - Il paraît qu'Emma va tomber dans l'eau ? Je veux voir ça !

- Non, grognai-je.

- Donc, elle va tomber dans l'eau ! chantonna-t-il.

- Si tu le dis… Apparemment, vous savez tous bien mieux que moi.

- Est-ce vrai qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne un poème par cœur ?

- Sans doute… » répondis-je, prudente. Un poème ? Un poème sur quoi ?

« - Pourquoi Alice n'est-elle pas venue ? J'aurais eu besoin de ses visions !

- Elle ne voit pas les loups, me rappela Edward.

- Zut. Mais toi, peut-être que…

- Non, je ne sais rien, désolé.

- Zut, répétai-je. Mais sur quoi vais-je écrire un poème ? Je suis nulle en poésie ! »

Aucun ne me répondit. Seule Rosalie posa une main dans mon dos pour me faire descendre du bus. J'entamai la montée en réfléchissant, eux tous me précédant. En haut de la côte, ils m'attendirent, amusés.

« - Personne n'a une idée ? me plaignis-je.

- Eh bien, puisque c'est de moi qu'il s'agit, répondit Seth, ce doit être une poésie concernant les Quileutes.

- Ça existe, ça ? m'enquis-je. Salut, Bella… fis-je distraitement à la jeune femme qui attrapait avidement la main de son mari.

- J'ai une info ! annonça la nouvelle arrivante. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une légende sur Internet.

- Mais se sera en anglais !

- Tu traduiras… haussa les épaules Esmé.

- Mais ?! Ça va me prendre du temps !

- Emma parle bien anglais, non ?

- Si, mais pas moi !

- Tant pis, tu prendras un dictionnaire, fit Emmett qui n'avait pas l'air apitoyé par mon triste sort.

- De toute manière, comment voulez-vous que je rende les vers, en anglais ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose de déjà versifié, de toute manière… m'informa Sam.

- Il faut que je fasse tout ? Traduction _et_ versification ? »

Seul un grand silence me répondit.

Mais quelle idée avais-je eu ?

Devant l'immeuble, une jeune femme rousse nous attendait. Elle me sourit et m'embrassa.

« - Vous vous ressemblez vraiment ! s'exclama Emmett.

- Pas tout à fait ! protestai-je. Je n'ai pas vingt ans, je ne suis pas née en juin, je ne suis pas une vampire, je suis moins j…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, on a compris », me rassura Bella tandis que les autres éclataient de rire. Emma passa un bras autour de ma taille, m'entraîna dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le 4.

Devant la porte de l'appartement, je cherchai mes clés. Une main me les tendit en riant.

« - Merci, grommelai-je à Jacob, très fière de lui.

- Eh ! Tu connais la différence entre une rousse et un haricot vert ? » s'enquit-il. Je vis Bella lui donner un coup de coude.

« - Je préfère ne pas savoir. » J'ouvris la porte, heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

- Etre sûr que tu n'embêteras pas Nessie.

- Bien sûr que non !

Me laisserez-vous travailler, maintenant ? J'ai une version de latin à faire, moi ! »

Ils obéirent en silence. Esmé, Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie s'assirent sur mon lit une place. Ils y étaient donc assez serrés. Edward et Bella s'assirent sur une commode, Jasper sur une autre. Sam et Seth s'installèrent par terre et Jacob se trouva une chaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ma version, mais s'en désintéressa presque aussitôt.

Je travaillai un long moment. Finalement, Jasper se leva et lut par-dessus mon épaule.

« - Mais tu vois bien que c'est un nominatif ! Pourquoi traduis-tu par un COD ?

- Depuis quand causes-tu français, d'abord ? rétorquai-je, glissant ma main sur ma version pour la lui cacher.

- Depuis que tu nous a invoqué.

- Hmmm. Et tu lis le grec, aussi ?

- Non.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, je vais faire du grec.

- Moi, je sais le grec ancien, m'informa Carlisle.

- Toi, tu restes où tu es et tu t'occupes de ta femme ! » rétorquai-je sèchement. Je sortis ma grammaire et récitai les verbes irréguliers : conduire : αγώ ; αξώ ; ήγαγον… ή… ή…

« - Ηχα… souffla Edward.

- La ferme, persifflai-je.

- Bon, quand est-ce que tu t'occupes de nous ? demanda Emma, perchée tout en haut de l'étagère où je rangeais mes livres, dans un équilibre précaire.

- Tout à l'heure.

- Quand ? » Je soupirai. Je tentai de regarder mon réveil, mais derrière les occupants du lit, je n'y arrivais pas.

« - 19h40, m'informa Esmé.

- Merci.

- Quand ? demanda encore Emma.

- Ce que tu peux être agaçante ! soupirai-je.

- Elle te ressemble… » fit remarquer Jacob. Je lui jetai un regard noir et rangeai ma grammaire. Je sortis mon cahier à spirales et petits carreaux et l'ouvris.

« - Maintenant… » répondis-je enfin. La plume de mon stylo inscrivit : « Chapitre 8 : Pourparlers ».

« - Pourquoi « pourparlers » ? demanda Sam.

- Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

- Ce n'est pas génial, tu peux trouver mieux que ça, me dit Seth.

- « Poetry »… suggéra Bella en posant le livre de Supervielle sur le coin de mon bureau.

- Ou « River » », proposa à son tour Jasper. Emma lui jeta un regard noir. Je ne la voyais pas, mais je le savais. Je la connaissais bien.

« - Ou « Vinyle »…

- Ou « Quileutes », fit Seth.

- Ou « Thunderbird », fit Jacob, lui-même étonné des paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche.

- Ou « The Hunt », proposa Emmett.

- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini, oui !? » m'énervai-je, en menaçant de reboucher mon stylo. Ils se turent immédiatement.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et une sonnerie de portable résonna.

« - Tiens, c'est pour toi, me fit Bella.

- Allô ? fit la voix pépiante d'Alice, j'ai vu que tu allais choisir « Poetry » ! »

Je fermai le clapet du téléphone aussitôt.

*

*

*

*

*

*

Petit commentaire : par rapport à la poésie Quileute : je suis allée chercher l'une de leur légende (on trouve de tout sur internet ^^). Comme je le précise ici, c'était en anglais et en prose. J'ai donc traduit, puis versifié (en alexandrins, la seule, unique et dernière fois que je fais des alexandrins, je vous préviens !). Je vous avouerais que ça m'a demandé pas mal de travail. Mais j'étais en vacances. Apparemment, je m'ennuyais, mdr.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !!

As clumsy as Bella


End file.
